


Why Dear Brother?

by Swedish_Fish



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Klaus Being A Good Brother, We aren’t gonna erase patchs death from diego like bro, heart to heart, i mean its klaus, idk how to tag, umbrella academy season 2 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26000242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swedish_Fish/pseuds/Swedish_Fish
Summary: Instead of Diego chasing after Luther in after Klaus declares they need to see Reginald its Allison.Klaus asks his brother some questions about his motives.A.K.A forcing in a scene between Klaus and Diego cause they should have had more.
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves
Kudos: 23





	Why Dear Brother?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in a while and my first one for TUA so sorry if its ooc

Luther was leaving with Allison soon on her heels to follow. “Luther wait!” Through this whole debacle I was just watching amused at the way everything was unfolding. Its funny in some twisted way that Luther, the one who loved Daddy dearest, is now refusing to meet with the old man. “I guess just contact me or something when they return I have to check up on the farm.” Vanya carefully rose and left.

I take a small sip from my drink, “Well, this went as well as I imagined. Our family being broken up yet again over father, we tend to have a trend don't we?” Benny Boy was probably rolling his eyes at me. Never did like when I talked about dad. Or anything I say really. Then again when does Ben like anything I do? “Anyway while it just us mein bruder may I inquire why you are so set on saving the prez? I mean as far as I know you never were wanting to play president’s bodyguard growing up so why now?” “Because the end of the world is all connected to him Klaus didn’t you listen?” “I know, I know of course I listened,” I shut down Ben with a look before he could so rudely interrupt me with some snarky remark “buuutttt I have a small idea poking at the back of my noggin that you have another reason you're doing this so why not share with your favorite brother what's going on, hm?” Diego shook his head, “Nothing to it bro just want to stop a death that causes the apocalypse.” “But, say if i'm wrong, but you've been trying to stop this whole bullet in head shit since you got here so what is it really?.......Is it due to guilt? The temptress has tried to get me multiple times and failed yet for you my dear friend, have you fallen victim?” At this point i've accidentally spilled some of my drink by me rising in my seat a lil too fast and can see I have obtained Benny’s attention. “Klaus what are you talking about?” Diego looks so unimpressed yet I knew he wouldn't leave me due to annoyance. Unlike the rest of our little trauma club Diego actually listens….sometimes. “You know back in 2019 when I was being oh so lovingly tortured by those masked murders,” I could see both Ben and Diego both lightly flinch at the mention, “Anyway your police friend she died saving me. I highly doubt time traveling took away the pain.”

I look down and suddenly the drink in my hand looks a lot less appealing. I set it down and the sound brings back memories of Dave. Us doing shots and hitting the table with glasses. Or when we would challenge each other to drink something gross with the rest of the soldiers. I slightly smile, curse those memories for making me feel like shit yet wanting to hold onto those memories like they would fade away. Diego’s voice brings me back to reality, “This has nothing to do with E-Eu-Eud-this has nothing to do with her.” He looks mad at himself for being unable to say her name. And I get it, god do I get it. “Its okay Diego to not be over it, I mean i'm not over losing Dave and its been over two years!” I'm trying my best to keep the sadness out of my voice but I can see Ben looking at me with those eyes and I know i’ve failed. “All i'm trying to say,” Diego looks at me from where he was staring at the ground and my heart shatters with the pure look of sadness in his eyes. I can’t look him in the eye, it reminds me too much of the way Dave looked when I told him about my life, I find Ben’s eyes instead. 

“I know i'm not exactly the smartest in the group but I think its okay you know to feel bad about it. We see people we love ripped away from us. And we can’t save them and we try our best to try to think of things we could have done but sometimes there isn’t anything we can do.” God I am way too sober for this. “But we have to continue, try to live, Di you can’t save some people God is a little bitch like that. If you wanna save the prez because you full heartedly think its tied to the whole world ending thing, then wonderful! If its because you feel the need to save someone cause you have failed to save someone in the past I would highly recommend taking an itty bitty step back orrrrr maybe talk to your brother who knows the wretched feeling of heartache.” I stand up before anyone can reply. 

I can’t take the whole look in their eyes, I know my smiles tight, I know my whole yknow mask is slipping. I grab my drink again and refill it cause its starting to look terribly low. I'm taking a drink and waiting patiently for someone to talk. Even if they are complaining its better than the silence. Well the most silence you can get with these ghosts insisting I listen to them. I'm currently eyeing one that seems to be silent. It's a black woman with blood staining her dress and I spot the bruises and my stomach feels sick. I fucking hate the 60s. It isnt a coincidence that all of a sudden theres a lot more black and gay people popping up with the rest of the ghosties. Before I can even delve into my worries I pour myself another drink and try anything to lighten the atmosphere and for christ sake fill the silence.

“Hey! Wanna know how I accidentally started my cult? Okay so we just got shot out of that time portal like a bat out of hell and I went to that diner not far from here and- “Klaus.” “I just kept eating and they were like ‘you have to pay’ and I was like ‘I'm royalty!’ that man was not having it-” “Klaus.” “straight up manhandled me! I usually don't mind if yknow what I mean but-” “Klaus!” This time I finally turned around. “Yeah?” “thank you” Diego was looking down as he mumbled. “Huh? Sorry baby I have horribly bad hearing I can-” Diego rolls his eyes and when a small smile creeps on his face as he shakes his head I feel a smile grace my face as well. “Thank you.” “Awwwww anything for my favorite brother!”


End file.
